Miroir, miroir
by Hime yasha
Summary: Une silhouette agitée de sanglots dans une nuit perpétuelle. Voilà à quoi est réduite la Volonté de l'Abysse... OS sur Alyss


**Disclaimer: **Alyss n'est pas à moi, mais à la déesse sur terre nommée Jun Mochizuki, et la chanson (que j'adore, en passant) est de Kanon Wakeshima et s'appelle _Kagami_.

**Titre: **Miroir, miroir...

**Raited: **K

**Musique conseillée: **Eh bien...Peut-être _Kagami_ de Kanon Wakeshima? *sourire crispé*

**Note; **voici ma première fanfiction *émue*. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...C'est un OS sur Alyss, qui est à mon sens un des personnages du manga les plus intéressants.

**Miroir, miroir**

_Ringo no doku wa_

Le poison d'une pomme

_Chiisana hagata ha ubai_

Volé par une minuscule marque de dent

_Shojo no uso wa_

Le mensonge d'une petite fille

_Bansan no seki de memuru_

Dort à la place d'un banquet

Dans une chambre sans fenêtres, une poupée de son s'affaisse. Sa chevelure de givre étalée sur le dallage en guise de matelas, ses iris pourpres à moitié voilés par le rideau sombre de ses cils, elle rit. C'est un rire sans joie, un rire dément, un rire sanglant qui s'échappe des lèvres délicates de cette reine sans terres. Sa souffrance la transperce de part en part, lame chauffée à blanc, brûlante comme l'unique larme coulant le long du visage de l'enfant, glacée comme le sol sur lequel elle git. C'est un pantin coupé de ses fils flottant dans ses fripes trop grandes, dans ces robes trop blanches, c'est une marionnette délavée par le temps et la cruauté des hommes qui sanglote, seule, dans son palais vide. Personne ne viendra la consoler, personne n'atténuera sa douleur. Tous sont partis, la laissant chaque fois un peu plus brisée, piétinant son cœur déjà meurtri. Dans sa tour d'ivoire, elle est vouée à n'avoir pour compagnie que les échos moqueurs de ses pleurs. Si seulement on lui donnait une chance, une seule chance ! Elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi, si seulement on acceptait son amour au lieu de la rejeter, de la condamner à souffrir dans le noir, à gémir dans la nuit, à aimer sans retour.

_Nanatsu no ai mo_

Sept amours

_Oji no kisu mo_

Et le baiser d'un prince

_Saigo niwa subete_

A la fin, tout s'effacera

_Shiroi hadani tokero_

De sa peau blanche

C'est une souveraine sans royaume, demeurant dans sa salle du Trône, inaccessible, cloîtrée dans sa cage faîte de rancœur et de désespoir. C'est une enfant réclamant en vain tendresse, caresses, une enfant lacérée, martyrisée par une vie traîtresse, par des adultes cruels une enfant rendue folle par l'indifférence, fanée par des promesses rompues. Son innocence tâchée de rouge, ses rêves déchirés, il ne lui reste plus comme réconfort que de laisser jaillir ses larmes, de tenter de panser son âme à jamais détruite, d'essayer de laver ses yeux souillés. Sa vision altérée par la mort, déformée par le sang ne lui montre qu'horreur et désolation. Plongée dans l'obscurité, elle sombre alors que s'étiole son espérance trop malmenée. Elle crie alors qu'ils chantent, sans se soucier pour elle, elle tombe sans personne pour la retenir.

_Kagami, kagami,_

Miroir, miroir,

_Watashi no minikui kokoro o utsuru_

Reflétant la laideur de mon coeur

_Kagami, _Oh_ kagami,_

Miroir, oh miroir,

_Konoyo de ichiban utsukushii nowa dare ?_

Qui est la plus belle de toutes ?

Son apparence est à l'image de son trouble, de son esprit, de son âme une enfant éthérée, au teint diaphane, aux boucles neigeuses, frêle et gracile, douce princesse vêtue de sa robe blanche, apparition lactescente. Un ange blafard, un ange déchu au visage séraphique et aux prunelles vermeilles, aux traits célestes tordus en un sourire effrayant, au regard hanté et aux plaintes décousues, à la voix suave et aux paroles attristantes. Despote intransigeante, tyran sensé et puéril, monarque intraitable régnant sans partage sur son monde éclaté, son empire honni, son univers disloqué qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de rassembler. C'est une poupée de son, c'est une poupée cassée qui gouverne d'une main de maître une boîte de jouets brisés, déesse de vie et de mort dans cette infernale Abysse.

_Tetsu no boots de_

Dans les chaussures d'acier

_Odori tsuzuke_

Dansant au loin

_Saigo niwa subete, kuroko yakarete shimaru_

A la fin, tout sera brûlé de noir

Et soudain, les prunelles éteintes se parent d'une lueur destructrice, les lèvres rosées s'étirent en un rictus malfaisant, les larmes sèchent, la rage brûle. Le marionnettiste reprend possession de son pantin, la folie reprend ses droits sur cette volonté qui n'en a que le nom. Elle se raccroche à sa colère, à sa jalousie, comptant sur les flammes qui ravagent son âme pour colmater les brèches de son esprit. L'infantile dictatrice ramasse ses robes de froidure et de glace et se relève. Et elle danse, elle danse, elle danse, si fort, elle danse pour oublier, elle danse pour effacer sa peine qui la ronge, pour estomper la solitude, elle danse en riant, elle danse en pleurant, elle danse. Elle tournoie dans les bras d'un prince imaginaire, elle s'abandonne aux baisers de celui qui l'a rejetée une fois encore, elle rêve qu'on la choisit, elle rit aux murmures de son amour qui lui a été refusé, elle oublie pour un temps le lapin noir qui lui a tout volé. C'est un bal solitaire qu'elle joue sous le regard blasé de son miroir.

_Kagami, kagami,_

Miroir,miroir,

_Watashi no kareta kokoro o utseru_

Reflétant mon coeur flétri

_Kagami, _Oh _kagami,_

Miroir, oh miroir,

_Kudakete hibiku nakigoe wa dare?_

De qui viennent cette voix brisée et ces échos dans ces gémissements?

Elle s'arrête, rougissante, sa crinière opalescente prise dans un vent chimérique, les pupilles dilatées. Ses illusions se fracassent une fois encore, mises en pièce par son reflet blême et décoloré dans la psyché cruelle. Elle ne peut prétendre être heureuse face à son visage mélancolique, malgré les joues rougies, malgré le sourire forcé, malgré les yeux brillants. Elle ne peut prétendre au bonheur alors que le silence s'abat sur elle, troublé seulement par les vagues réminiscences de son hilarité démente, alors que son rire résonne dans cette pièce glaciale qu'elle ne quittera jamais. Elle est prise au piège, ses espoirs peu à peu étouffés par la gangue de plomb que la solitude fait peser sur elle. Ses yeux se ternissent à nouveau, son visage se fait peiné, ses silences se font gémissements. La colère retombée, elle ne peut que récolter les fruits de sa rage vengeresse, nommés regrets et tristesse. Ses pas sonnent, lugubres, dans cette salle close, dans cette cage dorée, dans cette sinistre cellule qui constitue son monde. Ses genoux cognent le marbre froid…

_Kagami, kagami,_

Miroir, miroir,

_Watashi no minikui kokoro o utsuru_

Reflétant la laideur de mon cœur

_Kagami, _Oh _kagami,_

Miroir, oh miroir,

_Konoyo de ichiban kodoku nano wa dare ?_

Qui est la plus seule de toutes?

_Dans une chambre sans fenêtres, une poupée de son s'affaisse…_

___Alors, vous avez aimé? Détesté? Et si vous faisiez partager vôtre avis? *Attention, message subliminal*


End file.
